


【翔智/ABO】追

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

大野智是一个Beta。

在Alpha，Omega，Beta的世界里，Beta无疑是最平凡的一个属性。

但在很多人眼中，大野不平凡，因为他有一双巧手。

高中毕业后，他来到了巴黎，就是为了学习如何制作世界上最好吃的面包。他在巴黎有亲戚，让他的住宿不成问题，替他不富裕的家庭省下了不少钱。

但大野又认为自己其实很平凡，没有像Alpha和Omega那样出众的外表，个子不高，有些猫背，偶尔低垂的眼眸总会挡住了眼里的丰采，让人不会太留意他。

大野觉得自己的人生由自己控制着，在大道路上，一步一步，随性自由地前进，他没想过自己会偏离轨道。

直至——遇到了樱井翔。

那天，樱井坐在大野工作的面包店里很久，久到本来没有注意到他的大野，也忍不住偷偷打量他了。

是亚洲人呢！没有做过发型的头发很柔顺地垂着，乌黑，衬得皮肤更加白皙，双眼皮的眼睛又大又亮，唇型很漂亮。

大野忍不住想像这人如果笑起来，嘴角上扬时，会是怎样地好看。

樱井一连出现了好几天，大野最终忍不住上前搭了话。

“你好。”大野来巴黎已经三年了，法语挺流利的。“谢谢先生这几天都来光顾小店。这是本店的招牌面包，感谢你的支持。”

樱井对大野的出现，似乎有点讶异，但看到面前那款让人食指大动的面包之后，还是露出了笑容。

“谢谢你，贵店的面包真是非常好吃。”

啊！这人的笑容比想像中的还好看呢！

大野坐到了樱井的对面，“你好，我叫大野智。”

“你是日本人？”樱井有点惊讶，“好巧，我也是呢，樱井翔。”

樱井不知道为什么自己会轻易对一个初次认识的人打开了心门，将最近困扰自己的事全盘托出。

后来他想，难道是因为那天的面包太香？还是大野的笑容很暖？

也许只是最简单的一见钟情罢了！


	2. 第二章

樱井在高一上学期的时候，转学来到了英国的音乐学院继续深造钢琴。

樱井出生在一个富裕家庭，父亲是大型商社的社长，母亲是大学里的钢琴教授，从小他便接受着菁英教育，加上天资聪颖，在世人眼中，他是天之骄子。

樱井自幼在钢琴旁长大，弹得一手好琴，从小学到高中，几乎没有对手，除了二宫和也。

如果说樱井是天赋加努力型的人，那二宫就是有天赋但又随性的人。加之两个人都早早就觉醒为Alpha，潜在的竞争意识让他们在不知不觉间成为了对手。

互相珍惜的良性竞争对手。

来到了英国，樱井才发现像二宫那样的对手，才是真正值得他敬佩的。学院里的其他人，都让他迷茫。

音乐是如此快乐的事，为什么要在你死我活的观念里全力相斗？

踏入了英国的音乐学院，樱井并未觅得比日本弹琴更高的快乐，反而在每一次按上黑白琴键的时候，心里的疑问越积越厚。

抱着这样的想法，樱井在学院里成了孤身一人。

他高超的琴技也让其他人视他为劲敌。

入学一年后，樱井站在了钢琴系的顶端，身旁没有朋友。

樱井开始在休息日在欧洲各国游历。他相信只要停下来，沿途的风景会治愈一切，给予他再起步前进的力量。

结识大野是件意外的事。

喜欢大野更是一件让樱井觉得人生又开始变得有趣的事。

在计划好的人生里，所有的规矩竟然会因为一个人而乱了套，乍眼一看，似乎很糟，但其实很有挑战性，不是吗？

然而樱井却不敢贸然向大野告白。

对方是Beta，身上除了因工作而沾染上的面粉牛奶之类的面包材料味道之外，并没有Alpha和Omega那种特别的信息素味道。

没有了天生的信息素吸引，单纯靠毫无实体可言的感情，这份爱，又能维持多久？

相较樱井的纠结不安，大野似乎每天都和与樱井相识之前一样，安然又快乐。

他，果然什么都察觉不到吧？

樱井坐在大野的面店里，吃着面包，喝着咖啡，同时有点愤愤然地看着热情招待客人的大野。

为什么他这么受欢迎？

樱井狠狠地咬了一口面包。

喂！喂！那个来买面包的女Omega，事业线露太多了吧！

樱井又狠狠地咬了一口面包。

结果，咬到了自己的手指。

嘶……痛……

结果，大野完全没有望过樱井一眼。

樱井哀怨地吮着受伤的手指。

今天，是他和大野相识一年的日子，他们仍不过是朋友，普通的那种。


	3. 第三章

樱井经常在周末的休息日出现在大野工作的面包店里，刚开始大野以为对方是个高傲的Alpha，毕竟身上强势的辣木花香味太过浓烈了，就算他是一个不受信息素影响的Beta，也还是能闻到各种味道的。

但接触多了，他才发现樱井其实并不是想像中那样的。

樱井比他认识的许多Alpha都更谦谦有礼，樱井有棱角，却不会像刺猬那样轻易伤害到别人，相反的是樱井有一种细心的体贴，让他慢慢和他成为了朋友。

大野比樱井年长三年左右，认识樱井时，他刚满二十岁，所以他一直把当时才是高中生年纪的樱井当作弟弟一样看待，直至那天，樱井邀请他去音乐学院看他的钢琴表演，他才发现，经过一年多的相处，樱井对他的态度，似乎有了改变。

是从什么时候开始，樱井看着自己的眼神开始变得灼热？漂亮的大眼睛里装着一堆情绪和话语，他心思简单，也知道自己是个男性Beta，所以更加不想去深究。

然而当接过樱井特意送来的邀请函时，大野终究还是说不出拒绝的话，点了点头便收下了。

回家后，大野找出唯一的一件三件套，那是他最正式的衣服了。

来巴黎之后，他就全心全意地投入到面包学徒的生涯里，其他的事，他也无心多管。这唯一的正装，还是去年他升副店长的时候，店长送他的。

今年已经是他在巴黎的第四年了，他知道自己离当初制定的目标已经越来越近了。他虽然一向随性，唯独在制作面包这件事上，异常执着。他不希望因别的事而破坏了原定目标。

而直觉告诉他，樱井有可能就是那件别的事。

大野反复翻着邀请函，犹豫着该不该去。

最终还是不忍心看到樱井失望的表情，大野叹了口气，将那件正装穿上。

表演会的宣传做得很到位，场地指示清晰，大野拿着邀请函来到入口处。他开始庆幸自己今天穿了三件套，不然在这场盛宴里，既让失礼了自己，也丢了樱井的面子。

樱井给大野留的位置，离舞台很近，视野一流。大野坐下后，周边的人也陆续就坐。大野看了看旁边的人，个个都衣着华贵，容貌俊美，相较之下，他也只是显得不过不失，并没有太出彩的地方。

樱井是压轴，一出场便搏得全场最热烈的掌声。

大野看着在镁光下的樱井，身穿银色西装的他像是发光一样，在舞台中央微微一笑，心跳就那样高速起飞了。

太好看了！

大野屏住呼吸，他觉得自己仿佛置身至梦境之中，稍微用力呼吸便会梦醒。

直至樱井坐在钢琴前，大野才张嘴呼气。他将手放在心脏位置，那种急促的跳动，他知道全部都是因为眼前这个人。

晚了！

到了这一步，什么都晚了！

根本轮不到他大野智去不去深究，而是他早已陷在了这个名叫樱井的旋涡里。

身为一个男性Beta，最错的便是爱上一个同性别的Beta或Alpha。

由于生理原因，男性Beta是无法生育的，这样的关系，注定是没有子嗣的，因此最终也还是会逃不过分离的命运。

大野坐在座位上，专注地看着樱井弹琴。

他想这是他长这么大听过的最优美的乐曲，是由他喜欢的人所弹奏的，他要用尽全力将这些刻在他的脑海里，以后纵然不再见面，也可以好好回忆。

在回忆里，他这么普通平凡的Beta，也曾遇到过这么优秀出众的Alpha。


	4. 第四章

在集体谢幕的时候，樱井注意到大野早已不在座位上了。

那是樱井第一次慌乱到手心直冒汗，大野总是可以打破他所有的计划，让他陷入一团混乱之中。

樱井跑到场外，学院里哪里都没有大野的身影。樱井拨着大野的电话，却一直响没人接。

樱井觉得心都冷了。

他还以为大野愿意来听表演会是因为他，他也以为大野今天穿得这么正式是因为他，到了最后，大野可能根本就不喜欢听钢琴曲，可能不过是给他这个朋友一点小面子罢了。

看来，是他胡思乱想了。

可是，很不甘心呢！

樱井觉得如果今天不当面对大野说出所有心底话，他会疯掉的。

最终，他在一颗大树下的长椅上，看到了大野。

大野背对着他，刻意做过发型的头发有点往上冲。樱井想起今天在舞台上看到大野时的情形，大野今天少有地露出饱满好看的额头，配上正装，显得特别精神。尽管那时他身边的观众光采四溢，在樱井的眼中，却不及他的万分之一。

大野虽然是Beta，然而在樱井看来，却比很多Alpha要厉害，也比很多Omega要迷人。

他无数次偷偷地看大野制作面包，那双节骨分明的巧手揉着面粉，平时软糯糯的眼睛在那一刻，神采飞扬。

像那句老话“认真的男人最帅气”。

真的，迷人极了。

“大野君。”

大野似是受惊一般回过头来，樱井看到他的眼睛竟是水汽盈盈的。

“你怎么会在这里？”大野别过脸去，随手抹了一把脸。

“我谢幕时发现你不在了。”樱井坐到大野身边，“我弹得不好吗？”

“不是！”大野急忙否认，“樱井君弹得好极了，是我听过最优美的钢琴曲。”

“那大野君为什么要提前离场？我不是发了邮件说让你在会场等我的吗？”

樱井原本想着在结束后，拉着大野来个学院约会，然后好好表白，结果这一切，因为大野的不告而别，化为了泡影。

大野看着身旁的樱井，樱井身上仍是那套银色西装，这么近的距离，樱井英俊的五官让大野不自然地低下头。

这个人太好看了！这么近的距离，大野觉得自己的心脏都要承受不起了。

心跳的声音已经快要大过樱井的说话声了。

大野低头看着自己的手指，对于樱井的问题，他不知道该怎么回答。他从来没有像现在这样，他觉得自己是个胆小鬼，什么事情都还没发生，就已经选择了逃避。

“大野君讨厌我吗？”

樱井的话惊得大野抬起头看着他，“怎么会呢！”

“那就是喜欢？”

“哈？”大野更是手足无措，他没想到樱井会说得那么直白，他以为樱井会明白他为什么要离开会场的。

“我喜欢大野君。不是朋友那种喜欢，”樱井凑到大野的耳边，“是恋人那种喜欢哦。”

樱井骤然靠近的气息让大野的耳垂发红发烫，这种直球式的告白让大野完全处于脑子空白不懂反应的状态里。

大野望着就在自己眼前的樱井，白嫩的皮肤，像是装着满天银河的眼眸，长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪的。

自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己，这是需要多少幸运才能遇上的机率呢？

怎能推开这人？

怎能拒绝这人？

大野能听到自己的理智，在这一刻崩盘的声音。

“我的喜欢”，他凑前去，在樱井丰润的唇上印下一个浅浅的吻，“是这种哦。”

樱井的眸里充满了惊喜，张开双臂将大野揽入怀里。他搂紧大野的肩，在他耳边轻轻唤着大野的名字。

“智君……智君……”

大野圈住樱井的腰，两个人的心跳渐渐重合在一起。

明明身为年长的那个，明明知道前路会有多艰难，却还是被两情相悦冲昏了头脑。

大野将此归结为他真的很喜欢樱井。


	5. 第五章

虽然是确立了恋人关系，但由于一个在英国一个在法国，所以还是过着距离并不遥远的异地恋生活。

樱井在那次表演之后，便转系到了指挥系，师从一位世界级的指挥家。至于转系的原因，大野也问过，弹得这么好的钢琴，放弃多可惜啊。

可樱井就是无法自拨地爱上了当指挥，连他那钢琴教授的母亲都拦不住他。

樱井仍在休息日来巴黎探望大野，大野知道他刚转系，学业压力很大，所以也尽量在那天安排自己休假，以陪伴樱井。

大野高中毕业就来巴黎学面包制作，从来都没有花什么时间在恋爱上，而樱井这么多年来都专注在钢琴上，毫无恋爱经验的两个人，在交往的最初，便陷入了僵局。

樱井在中学的时候就分化成了Alpha，一直没有交往对象的他，都是靠Alpha专用的抑制剂来度过热潮期，所幸的是Alpha的热潮期不像Omega那么强烈，所以他也没有觉得必须得有一个对象来解决自己的生理需求。但是自从喜欢了大野，以及和大野成为了恋人之后，樱井的心里就像住进了一只小猫，整天有事没事挠挠，害他课业一结束，就满脑子想的都是大野。

大野对他又搂又抱的亲密举动，倒也从不抗拒。就是这么顺从他的大野，让他激起了更深层次的欲望。

他时常想起告白那天，大野在他唇上落下的那个浅浅的吻。

他好想将大野搂入怀里，延续那个一直在他心里勾引着他的吻。看到大野纤细的腰，他又会想如果他用力地将大野压制在身下，用力扣紧他的腰，他又会显出怎样的表情呢？而大野的手，是最让樱井遐想连篇的。纤长而骨节分明，那双手其实很有力，他好几次想像着这样一双手替自己抚慰的情形，然后他失声低吼，射了出来。

这样的情绪，一层一层地在樱井的心里堆积。终于在某个休息天，两人见面之时爆发了。

樱井坐在大野家的沙发上，手里拿着交响曲的谱子，心不在焉地看着，眼角的余光却落在不远处的大野身上。大野是个很安静的人，他的体贴有时在樱井看来，反而有一种温柔的残忍。他知道樱井刚转系，很多事情要从头学起，所以哪怕是休息日的碰面，他也不打扰他，任由樱井将时间花在学业上。

难道他不懂恋人之间有很多可以做的事吗？

还是在大野眼里，他其实就是一个孩子？所谓的喜欢，不过是随口一说的？

樱井放下乐谱，轻手轻脚地走到坐在飘台的大野身后，从后将他抱住。

“智在做什么呢？”樱井的双手准确地落在大野的腰侧，将他紧紧搂住，“你在画面包？”

“嗯。”对于樱井突如其来的亲密举动，大野虽然吓了一跳，但很快又回复平静，“一个月要推出一个新款，所以正在构思。”

“为什么和我在一起还要想着面包？”樱井将头埋在大野的颈窝，略带哀怨地说，“感觉我好没吸引力。”

大野笑了起来，身体也颤了颤，“傻瓜！翔君不是需要很多时间去跟上班里的进度吗？我不想打扰翔君呢。”

大野摸了摸樱井垂顺的头发，樱井特别喜欢他的手指落在自己头上的触感，心念一动，干脆扳过大野的脸，用力地吻了下去。

大野顺从回应着樱井的吻，任由他反复地吮着自己唇，勾着自己的舌。只是樱井的手开始变得放肆，不满足于搭在腰侧的双手探入衣摆里，抚着大野的肌肤四处游走。

由下至上地，双手来到大野面前敏感的地方，樱井能听到大野的呼吸越来越重，仿似缺氧般不断地来推拒着他。大野的举动反而激而了樱井的占有欲，樱井将他压住，扯开了他的家居服。

“别……翔君……”大野在樱井松开他的唇时，用尽全力制止了樱井接下来的动作，“我害怕……”

樱井看到流着泪的大野，燃起的情欲顷刻间被浇灭。

“智，”樱井松开了大野，有点不知所措地后退，“对不起！是我太冲动了，我出去冷静一下！”

随着樱井关上门，大野的眼泪反而流得更凶。

为什么之前做的心理建设通通没用？为什么还是会害怕？

他明明这么喜欢樱井……却不敢将自己交给这个人呢？


	6. 第六章

樱井一个人走在巴黎的街头，满腔疑问，压都压不下。

为什么大野会害怕？是因为被他的Alpha信息素压制而不舒服吗？还是他不喜欢和他有亲密行为？

樱井想起他的发小好像最近和男朋友过来巴黎工作，也许他该好好咨询一下他，关于Alpha和Beta之间要如何交往。

樱井在咖啡厅等了一会，松本润就出现了。

松本比他小一岁，同样系出名门，父亲是著名的外科医生，母亲是时尚杂志的创刊人。从小两人就相知相熟，又同样分化为Alpha，更是志趣相投。

自幼受母亲影响，松本每次出现人前都是闪闪发光，超级吸引眼球的。

“怎么了？”松本摘下墨镜，坐到了樱井对面，“前阵子才兴奋地和我说交到了人生第一个男朋友，现在跑来找我这个人生导师，难道是恋爱不顺？”

樱井被松本的语气气得连翻几个白眼，松本仗着樱井宠他如亲弟弟，一直说话都直白又毒舌，平时倒是无所谓，但在心情不好的时候，难免有了点情绪。然而松本又这么精准地说出了问题所在，害得樱井无话反驳。

“我的恋人是男性Beta。”樱井想了想，仔细地组织着语言，“我们一直都只是拥抱和接吻，并没有做到最后一步。可是，你知道的，对于Alpha来说，那种事，其实很难忍得住，但今天他跟我说，他很害怕……”

“所以你硬上了吗？”

“怎么可能！”樱井的声调高了起来，引得旁边其他几桌顾客侧目。

坐对面的松本笑了起来，“开个玩笑嘛，翔酱是什么样的人，我很清楚的。”

“他和我说他很害怕，”樱井苦恼地说，“是不是我的信息素太强，吓到了他？”

“翔醤应该知道Beta这个物种是不会受到信息素的影响吧，对他们来说，信息素不过是一种浓郁的香水罢了。”因为父亲是医生的缘故，松本从小就与医书为伴，医学知识总比普通人略为丰富一点。“Beta其实就是没有分化的人类，既不像Alpha，也不像Omega，他们的男性没有生殖腔，只有女性能生育。如果男性受孕用百分比来表示，Omega是百分百，Alpha是百分之二十，Beta则是零。”

“你的意思是？”

“男性Beta本来就是在上面的那个，但你要让他在下面，加上他的欲望不会被你的信息素所催动，你说他能不怕吗？在他们的认知里，仍是传统的观点。这就是为什么Beta多数会和Beta或者Omega结合，却很少会和Alpha在一起的原因。”

松本的话让樱井直叹气，“润，就算是这样，我还是想和他在一起。”樱井摸着眼前仍温暖的咖啡杯，“我从来没试过喜欢一个人，除了他，别人都进不来我的世界。”

“可是，你们必须好好解决这个问题。如果他连平时的你都接受不了，更何况是热潮期亳无理智可言的你？”

告别松本之后，樱井买了松本要他准备的东西，往大野家走去。

交往之后，大野将备用钥匙给了他，虽然樱井从来没用过，也不曾在大野家留宿过。

然而，当樱井打开门的时候，大野不在家。樱井的乐谱有好好地放着，大野画的面包图也整理好放一旁。

就在樱井准备拨打大野电话时，大野回来了。

大野一看到樱井，就条件反射一般，将手里提着的东西藏到身后。

樱井因为他的动作太明显，反而对大野手里的东西更在意。原本回来之前在心里演练千百次的沟通方案全部抛在脑后。

“智，手里拿了什么？”樱井走近大野，却看到大野不断地后退，突然想起自己几个小时前才将他吓到了，不禁又停了下来。“我……我不是……”

“其实该道歉的是我，”大野抬头对上樱井的视线，“我不是不愿意，只是我很怕，我怕疼……”大野将藏在身后的东西递到樱井面前，“我一个Omega朋友教我去买这些东西，他说，”大野红着脸，声音也越来越小，“做好事前准备，就算是Beta也可以的。”

樱井往那袋子里一瞄，乐开花了。

这年头，神助攻的好友真是人生宝物啊。

值得请他们吃饭！

“其实，我的一个朋友也提醒我要准备一些东西，否则会弄伤你。”

樱井将自己买的和大野买的全部倒在一起，各种味道的润滑剂和套子，惹得两人相视一笑。

樱井上前搂住大野，身体紧紧地相贴。

“智，你不必勉强自己的，我会等，等到你愿意，你不怕为止。”

“那，如果我说，我现在就愿意呢？”

樱井讶异地看着大野，被他笑着踮起脚吻住了自己。


	7. 第七章

对于Beta来说，Alpha的信息素到底是什么呢？

大概像经过香水专柜时的感觉吧。

浓郁，厚重。

不适应的人，也许会觉得头晕脑胀。

早已洗完澡坐在床上的大野，回想起几个小时前，樱井在他面前散发的信息素味道。

就像将香水瓶打破在地，一室的芬芳因此起。

他置身其中，被香气包围，其实并没有不适应，樱井的辣木花味闻着很舒服。只是当时樱井越来越放肆的动作让未经人事的他害怕。

大野没有任何经验，没有和恋人交往的经验，更别提肉体关系了。所以才会特别胆怯。

然而他最要好的朋友冈田准一告诉他，如果要和一个Alpha交往，上床是再正常不过的事，如果他真的喜欢樱井，他就应该尝试和樱井将关系推到更深的地步。

【如果连平时和Alpha做爱都不行的话，那么当他们热潮期到的时候，你要怎么办？叫他去找别的Omega吗？】

冈田的一字一句像锤子一样敲打在大野的心上。

他怎么可能接受得了樱井去和别人做亲密的事呢？

大野捂着脸，早知道他就不冲动地答应樱井了。可是这种事情哪有什么早知道的？自己是那么地喜欢樱井，如果能那么理智地去分析，那就不是爱情了。

也不是不知道恋人间的亲密最终会是怎样的一个形态，然而在来临的时候，还是会害怕胆怯。自己到底是个Beta，没有男性Omega那种天生的适应性。

在和樱井交往之后，大野才发现原来自己的大脑也可以思考这么多事情。

浴室的水声停了，大野知道无论如何，他必须面对了。

樱井用浴巾围住下身，一只手拿着干毛巾揉着湿亮的黑发。

虽然这人的肩很溜，但身材比例真的很好，肌肉的线条那么漂亮，大野的视线顺着樱井的腹肌线条下滑，对隐藏在浴巾下面的秘密之地，大野也忍不住好奇起来。

据说Alpha那里很厉害？如果真的很大，那会是什么样的感觉？

“在想什么坏事？”樱井的声音陡然出现在大野的耳边，“你的脸好红，是不是在想色色的事？”

大野看着樱井，眼睛转呀转地，像是着了迷一般，半晌才摇着头说，“我才没有想呢！”

“可是我有啊！”樱井捉起大野的手按在自己后颈的腺体上，“每次靠近你，我这里就忍不住散发出信息素，你闻到吗？我的信息素是辣木花味道。”

樱井的声音低沉，听在大野耳里，像是在诉说着绵绵情话。大野的手指来回摩挲着那凸起的腺体，对于这个Beta没有的东西，他充满了好奇。

樱井的双目轻闭起，似是很享受着大野的动作，“你知道吗，这里对于Alpha来说，也是敏感带。”

樱井的话让大野心跳加速，他的手正摸在樱井敏感的地方，这种情形真是又色情又下流。

“你摸得很舒服。”樱井捉着大野另一只手，放在唇边轻轻吻着。

“翔君……”大野闻到辣木花的香味越来越浓，“你好香……”

最后的话语隐没在吻里。

大野搂紧樱井，倒在了床上。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。放轻松，虽然我没有经验。”樱井轻轻捏了捏大野鼓起的脸颊，“智的身上有着面包的香味，比任何人的信息素都更能吸引我。”

大野刚想反驳说自己并不是一个面包，但那些来不及出口的话都被樱井一一吻去了。

樱井的吻很温柔，像是会侵食意志般让大野的身体发软。但樱井手上的动作却霸道有力，大野能感觉到自己身上的家居服一件件地被剥去，最后连贴身的内裤都被扯下。

樱井撑起身体观赏着大野。

白嫩似雪的肌肤，动情后泛着粉色的光芒，胸前两点是这样，连男人私密的地方也是，半抬着头。樱井轻轻将大野的下体拢在手里，那物体忍不住颤抖了，却因为被暖暖地包裹着而变大变硬了。

“翔君……你……”大野当然知道樱井在做什么，只是在感受到快感的一刻，他便已逃不出这个情欲的牢笼。“慢……慢一点……”

樱井没有理会大野欲拒还迎的话语，手上丝毫不留情，“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”

在大野还没开口回答他的时候，他又俯身将大野胸前的红点含入嘴里，小心翼翼地吮咬着，大野的呻吟声被逼了出来，混着低低的喘息声，呜咽地求饶着。

双手插在樱井的发间，大野射在了樱井的手里。

“啊……翔君……别这样……哈……”

樱井不顾大野还处在射精后的余韵中，将疲软的器官含住，仔细地舔着柱身的白浊。大野被樱井逼得快要崩溃，双手不停用力地抓紧身下的床单。

“翔君……翔君……”

被樱井这样逗弄着，大野的那里又渐渐变硬。

“智还想要，对不对？”

樱井甩开浴巾，性器充了血，粗大的模样被大野看在眼里，心痒难耐。樱井用沾满润滑液的手指轻轻地逗弄着大野的穴口，第一次被人这样对待的大野又惊又羞，忍不住想逃却又被樱井压制着。

“别怕，放松一点。”

樱井想起松本一再交待要他多一点耐心，毕竟他的恋人属性特殊，一但对这种事有了阴影，再来修补就麻烦了。

樱井的动作放得更柔，开拓的前戏做得极细致，但在大野这边，感受就不一样了。像这种求而不得释放的快感最可怕，层层堆积，如同慢慢燃起来的火，烧得大野理智尽失，身体越发用力吸附着樱井伸入体内的三根手指。

好像有个地方很渴望得到抚摸触碰，大野扭着身体，失神的眼里有无法掩饰的情欲。

“翔君，难受……这样很难受……”按下樱井的头，大野主动地舔着那丰厚的唇，“受不了……翔君……”

樱井享受着大野主动的亲吻，他故意将大野的欲望撩拨到最高点，这样，快感才能覆盖掉那些疼痛。

“啊……”樱井的手指按压到某个凸出的点，大野觉得头皮发麻，连大腿的肌肉都不自觉地收缩了起来，“翔君……翔君……”他的手胡乱地挠着樱井的背，“别碰……别碰……”

樱井看着大野被折磨得流出眼泪，连忙低头吻住他，“相信我。”

趁着大野被吻得恍惚，樱井抽出手指，换上自己忍耐已久的性器。

“啊，痛！翔君，好痛，太大了……”

两个人都不敢轻举妄动，樱井看着皱眉的大野，心疼地落下一个又一个吻。

随着樱井浅浅地抽插，大野被身体里的快感慢慢收服，那种又酥又麻的感觉自尾椎升起，漫至全身。硕大的器官进入到深处，将快感的顶点反复碾压，大野开始情不自禁地追逐着那种让人意识模糊的极致感觉。

他摇动着腰肢，穴口被撑大后又收缩，舒服的神色出现在樱井的脸上。

“智好棒！”

樱井用力地吮吸着大野的皮肤，妖艳的深色花朵开在白皙的皮肤上，更显催情。大野那里初经人事，十分用力地绞着樱井，让他爽得只剩下粗重的喘息声。

“智喜欢这种感觉吗？”

樱井俯下身，唇落在大野的耳畔，辣木花的香气包围着大野，让对方更加迷失自我。

大野在樱井的冲撞下，哪里还回得神来说话，只得拉下樱井接吻。

那些毫无节操可言的呻吟声让他羞得想逃，只好闭上双眼，借亲吻来掩盖一切。

“说来听听嘛。”樱井握住大野的性器，前后夹击的快感让大野的生理眼泪流个不停，“我可是很喜欢哦。”

樱井又用力地撞了大野敏感点几下，大野几乎是哭着叫了出来。

他从未想过被男人操弄会是这样的感觉。

被填满，被包围，无处可逃，又甘之如饴。

樱井像毒药，爱了，从此就离不开了。

“我喜欢……翔君……”

樱井看着大野又一次射在他手心里，表白时的声调好听得销魂，高潮时的表情美得惊心动魄，通通都让他喜欢到不行。

“翔君为什么还……”身体里的那个东西仍是又热又硬，大野已经射了两次，身体软而无力地瘫着，那些快感又慢慢地袭来，让他不仅感叹Alpha和Beta之间差天共地的能力之别。

“Alpha在这方面是很厉害的，智要慢慢适应哦。”

樱井将大野的腿盘在腰上，大幅度地进出大野的身体，最后在樱井射出来的时候，大野已经达到第三次高潮，无力地在辣木花的香味之中，昏睡了过去。

樱井卷着大野的舌头细细品味着，直至信息素渐渐散去，才抱着大野去清洗身体。

入睡前，樱井看着赤裸的大野窝在自己的臂弯里，满足地一再啄着他的嘴，柔声地道了晚安。


	8. 第八章

樱井醒得比大野早，今天是周日，也是他第一次在大野家过夜。大野被他折腾得到现在还在熟睡中。

昨天的他们将这段恋爱关系，跨进了一大步。

虽然不能对Beta进行标记，但樱井仍觉得他们的关系已经和之前的恋人关系不一样了。

全身心都属于了眼前的这个人。

樱井满足地笑了，轻轻地啄着他的唇，浅浅地吻着。

太阳升起，新的一天，来了。

大概是因为和大野的恋爱驶入了顺利的直路，樱井在学业上卯足了劲，转了系，什么都要从头再来，但有了大野的支持，这一切都不是问题。

即使是热潮期，他们也通过慢慢的磨合而越来越契合对方了。

时间快速地向前行进，转眼间，樱井便结束了高中课程，考上了学院的大学部。

成为了大学生的樱井学业更加繁重，周末也鲜有休假，课外的指挥工作渐渐成了樱井的重心。而大野也无法常常离开面包店前往英国相陪，二人见面的时间开始变少。

“智君，抱歉，这个星期要去跟乐团巡演，这个机会很难得，等我回来，我们一起去玩，好不好？”

“好！”

无论什么时候，电话那头，传入樱井耳朵的，永远都是大野元气满满的“好！”

樱井开始在欧洲的古典音乐界里渐露锋头，报纸杂志开始追踪这位超人气超实力的日本留学生，觉得他会成为首屈一指的指挥家。

随着时间的流逝，当樱井大学毕业时，他已经是古典音乐界一颗亮眼的新星，欧洲各大管弦乐团争相邀请加盟的对象了。

毕业典礼那天，樱井邀请了大野前来观礼，当然，樱井的家人也在列席之中。

樱井心里是有盘算的。

他和大野已经交往了好几年，虽然他才二十二岁，但在这个普遍早婚的社会，大学毕业就结婚的人，比比皆是。所以他也想借这个机会让家人认识大野。

他不想委屈了大野。

对大野，他是一直抱着这辈子一起走下去的念头的。

樱井有一个弟弟和妹妹，都是Alpha属性，今天也陪同父母一起来参加兄长的毕业典礼。

樱井是指挥系第一名毕业的荣誉生，大野坐在台下看着在灯光下耀眼的恋人，想起了那一年，他也是坐在这个台下，看着喜欢的人在台上表演华丽的钢琴曲，彼此间的距离似近还远。

大野的眼角，不知何时流下了泪。

他的恋人愈发帅气，光芒四射，他是一颗钻石，无论哪一个角度都能让人看到他的璀璨。

随着四起的掌声，大野的手，拍得通红。

毕业典礼结束之后，戴着四方帽的樱井牵紧大野的手，来到了家人的面前。

“爸爸，妈妈，小修，小舞，这位是大野智，”樱井不让大野退缩，扬起紧紧相扣的手，“我的恋人。”

弟弟和妹妹一听到是哥哥的恋人，都表现得很开心，加上大野温和的五官，本来就很有亲和力，三个年轻人一下子就亲近了起来。

“大野先生你好，”樱井夫人稍微走近了大野一点，“请问你的属性是？”

大野没想到樱井夫人会这么直接。

他其实并没有做好面对樱井家人的心理准备。他早就从樱井的身上看出他的家世。

容貌俊美，举止有礼，一看就是富裕人家的孩子。相较之下，大野父母早逝，抚养他的叔叔家境也不算好，所以大野才会在高中毕业之后，带上高中三年打工的钱，来到巴黎投靠母亲在这里的妹妹，并打算学一门手艺，好回报叔叔的养育之恩。

不是不知道彼此间的距离，只是太过喜欢樱井，从而选择视而不见罢了。

喜欢樱井，确立恋爱关系，这些事情发生时，别说樱井还是个半大的孩子，连年长三年的他，也还带着刚成年的冲动，什么事都没有考虑得很仔细。

恋爱的日子又过得特别开心，大野根本没考虑太多其他事情，直至樱井让他来参加毕业典礼，他才惊觉原来他们已经交往了好几年，而樱井也要步入社会，各种现实的问题又摆到了眼前。

他是男性Beta，无法替樱井孕育后代。

樱井家会接受这样的他吗？

“大野先生身上没有信息素的味道呢？难道说……”

樱井夫人故意隐去的句尾，让大野更加手足无措，什么话都说不出来。

“他是Beta。”樱井将母亲的冷淡看在眼里，与其让大野难堪，还不如让他来说，“但这并不影响我和他的感情。”

樱井夫人没有再说什么，只是一双美目在大野身上转了转，微微一笑。

“小翔已经长大了。”

尽管樱井将他的手扣得很紧，大野的掌心，却在止不住地沁出冷汗。


	9. 第九章

樱井毕业后，进入了欧洲知名的乐团，整天跟着乐团到处巡演，和大野相处的时间，不可避免地减少了。

樱井对事业的追求心让大野突然觉得樱井果然不愧是Alpha，不像Beta那么平庸，甘心平淡。

但大野在面包店的工作也越来越忙，随着生意越来越好，大野成为了新开的分店店长。

大野不记得这是第几个无法见面的周末了，对于生活在不同国度的他们，无论距离远近，繁忙已经成为分隔他们的武器了。

今天，是大野的生日。

樱井说过会尽量赶回来，但直至大野坐在沙发上睡到天亮，仍未见樱井的身影。

手机里有樱井发来的邮件，内容是暂时被老师拉去和乐团开会，估计得过两天才能回来。

可爱的颜文字表达着樱井的歉意。

大野看了看邮件发来的时间，凌晨三点，那时的他已经敌不过困意。

大野站起来走到餐桌旁，看着早已冷掉的一桌饭菜和铺满水果的生日蛋糕，满心的委屈涌了上来，待大野回过神来时，止不住的眼泪已经落了下来，滴在了蛋糕上。

然而不待大野的感伤缓过来，他自己也被强大的工作量压上，每天为工作忙得不可开交，彼此间的邮件更是无法及时回复。这种忙碌的状态一直无法改善，甚至随着两人的事业蒸蒸日上而带来了更多的问题。

终于，在樱井二十五岁，大野二十八岁那年，所有的问题爆发了。

事情的起因，是那么的无聊又世俗。

无非是他们又再次错过了对方的生日，堆积的委屈在看到对方被Omega或Alpha，甚至是Beta纠缠的时候，到达了临界点。

从未争吵过的他们，生平第一次吵了起来。

樱井有生以来，首次感到自己的脾气在失控。

他无比在意自己的恋人越来越受欢迎，店员们就算是Beta，也都对大野暗暗爱慕，更别提那些因为喜欢可爱店长而前来买面包的路人，借故和他拍照，对他撒娇抛媚眼，各种主动，看得樱井妒火中烧。

偏偏大野对此毫无自觉，来者不拒，对任何人的态度都是那么和蔼可亲。

他当然知道大野心里只有他，但是由于大野的属性问题，他无法宣示主权，也不能用信息素去牵绊那人，无论多亲密，下了床，他们仍是无法像AO之间那样，拥有像标记那样极端的印记。

他随时都可以失去大野。

不知何时，这个认知深深地盘踞在樱井的脑海里，挥之不去，让他日益不安。

“所以，现在就是面包店比我更重要了？你知不知道我要从乐团里挪出时间来是很艰难的？”

大野坐在沙发上，听着樱井的声量提高到他从未听过的程度，突然有一种厌烦的情绪涌上心头。

“难道，”大野缓缓开口，声调仍是那么的不急不快，“我就闲得任由樱井指挥呼之则来，挥之则去？我也很忙的！”

樱井看着大野，一双漂亮的大眼睛瞪得极大，他从未想过大野会这么和他说话。

那个一直温柔深厚如同大海一般的男人，那个一直包容他、疼爱他、迁就他的男人，那个和他相恋这么多年的男人，今天，竟然用那么淡漠的语气说出像刺刀一般的话语？

大野抬起眼望向樱井，看着被他言语所伤的樱井，一时之间生出了丝丝后悔，刚想伸出手去拉住樱井时，樱井却早他一步往后一退。

“在智的心中，我是不是比不上面包重要？”

面对背向自己的樱井，大野无法从那身影里判断出樱井是以什么样的心情问出这话的。

“那在翔君的心中，我是不是也要和乐团和事业作出比较？”

大野一向不是伶牙俐齿的人，却在那一刻，几乎是条件反射一般地套用了樱井的问句。

樱井蓦地回过头来，两人相看无言，彼此的眼眶都发红，像是有火苗在眼底燃烧。

大野第一次发现想哭不能哭是这么难受。

他咬紧牙关，直至樱井关门离去，那一串串的眼泪才终于放肆地砸了下来。

大野想起最初时他便担心过的情况。

Alpha和Beta之间，毫无安全感可言的爱情。

这份爱情，燃烧至尽时，剩下的，是两个受伤的人。

他又想起在樱井毕业那一年，樱井夫人私下来找他所说的话。

【大野先生是Beta，那就是无法被小翔标记，更无法为小翔生育后代了？】

【虽然现在是性征平等的年代，但是一段没有标记的爱情，我是怕小翔哪一天被别有用心的Omega勾引了，你会受到更大的伤害。毕竟现行法律都是保护弱势群体的。】

【Alpha天生就有领导才能，很多时候，他们的事业心都比其他性征的人群要强，哪怕我已经是个教授，但某种程度上，我还是无法在事业上和小翔的爸爸相比。】

【和Alpha在一起，本来就要承受他们超强的事业心。Beta也好，Omega也好，都得站在他们后面给予他们强大的支持。关于这一点，不知道大野先生想好了没有？】

【小翔在欧洲古典音乐圈子里才刚成名，以后会忙成什么样，谁也无法预测，我希望大野先生还是先做好心理准备比较好。】

【最后呢，我和小翔的爸爸还是希望小翔能拥有自己生育的孩子。毕竟那孩子从小就很有保护欲，也很希望有一天建立一个自己的家，那个家除了有自己所爱的人，还要有自己的孩子。大野先生，你了解过小翔这样的想法吗？】

那时的大野，对樱井夫人所说的并未放在心上，一心觉得既然两个人如此相爱，还会有什么坎是过不去的呢？尽管两人确立恋爱关系时还年轻，但并不代表他们爱得草率。

然而直至今时今日，大野才有点明白樱井夫人所说的，也并非完全不正确。

樱井并不是不爱他了，而他也一如既往地深爱着樱井，只是这份爱情，随着时间，随着环境，随着两人的事业，都渐渐被蚕食了。

什么时候开始变得会埋怨？

什么时候开始变得疑神疑鬼？

什么时候开始，这份感情变得和当初不一样了呢？

明明还是爱着，却无法像当初那样包容。

一丁点的风吹草动都能让彼此不安，哪一个性征的接近都让能他们如临大敌，在单纯年代都能不顾一切，爱得直接，却在事业蒸蒸日上时，他们开始无法好好相处了。

大野从未想过他的人生会迷茫至此。

窗外阳光明媚，他却看不清他和樱井的前路。

终于，在樱井完成又一次巡演回到他和大野的住所时，发现周遭已经彻底失去了大野的气息。

在第N次拨打大野电话无果后，樱井才愿意相信大野已经离开了他。

“智君……”樱井将大野放在茶几上的戒指紧紧包裹在掌心里，“你到底在哪里？”

空荡荡的屋子里，只有樱井啜泣的声音。


	10. 第十章

在樱井跟着乐团去巡演的时候，大野向面包店辞掉了工作，然后将衣物收拾打包。

因为两人冷战的缘故，樱井丝毫没有察觉大野几天没联系他原来是在计划着这样的事。

大野不知道当时的自己为什么会下这样的决定，但他清楚自己远非外表看来的如此柔软。因为人生际遇的关系，他将棱角藏在最深处，然而如果那份果敢一泄露，总是无人能阻。

像以前坚定地远离家乡来到巴黎学艺，无论多少亲戚反对，都不能动摇大野一分一毫。

在不告而别、继而分手的这件事上，大野也用上了他所有的勇气和决绝。

辞职的第二天，大野扔掉用了很多年的电话卡，带上行李，离开了巴黎，回到了日本。

只是当飞机起飞的时候，眼泪终于从大野眼中再次流了出来。

大野和樱井交往了差不多八年，樱井占据着大野所有的情感，是恋人，如亲人，从交往开始，到最近这两年的同居，他真的以为他和樱井能一直走下去，直至人生的终点。

他从未想过他们会有分开的一天，而且还是他主动逃离这段关系。

他爱樱井。

这是无法抹杀的事实。

即使离开了，也还是爱着。

但却无法再相处下去了。在拿起行李离开共同的家的那一刻，大野是这么想的。

Alpha和Beta，果然是不能在一起的吧？

没有标记的爱情，没有实质的安全感。

对他来说是这样，对樱井来说亦是。

樱井很在意他身边各种性征的人，他又何尝不是这样？好像无论做过多少次，说过多少情话，都无法彻底地相信这个人会与自己一生一世永不改变。

大野搞不清是性征分开了他和樱井，还是别的什么东西。他只知道当他坐的飞机落在日本机场时，他似乎又觉得松了一口气。

那份深刻但无果的爱情，终究被他亲手结束了。

将自己这些年赚的欧元换成日元之后，大野才发现原来自己这些年竟然也省下不少钱，他买下了一间不大的店面，开起了面包店，店的二楼除了堆放材料，还有一个小小的房间，为了不打扰叔叔一家，他将家安在了那个小房间里。

关于店名，叔叔和他商讨了很多次，最后他给店起名叫【S.O.】。

叔叔以为那是他名字的缩写，觉得这是一个打响品牌的好名字。只有大野知道，并不是那么一回事。

回国后，忙碌起来还好，一但安静下来，大野的心里便无时无刻想起樱井。

大野躺在床上，睁眼看着天花板。

狭窄的单人床，孤单的枕头，曾经躺在自己身边的人，那个连呼吸都带着辣木花香味的Alpha，此刻又在做什么呢？

会寻找他吗？

会想念他吗？

会……心痛惋惜他们这段爱情吗？

直至眼泪又一次在不知不觉流了出来，大野才惊觉他亲手斩断的这段所谓没有实质安全感的爱情，早已入侵他全身的骨血。

痛彻心扉！

在乐团里站在指挥位置上的樱井翔……

在生活里关心着他的樱井翔……

在爱情里爱着他的樱井翔……

无论是哪一面的樱井翔，他都割舍不下。

大野打开自己的左手，无名指上因为长期佩戴戒指的缘故，已经留下了明显的印记。

他轻轻摩挲，想起自己好不容易才将那戒指摘下来，正如自己才刚下的狠心离开那人，现在却又因为离开变得更加难过。

即使下的决心如何坚定，在想起樱井的那一刻，大野的整颗心又瞬间变得柔软。

明明是不会被标记的Beta，却被樱井牵动着自己所有的情绪，果然是霸道的Alpha呢！

“不要紧的，大野智！”大野看着自己的眼泪滴在戒指印上，喃喃自语，“印记会消失，你也会有不爱他的一天。”

大野用手背倔强地抹去所有的眼泪，打起精神全心投入到工作去。

时间跟着指针，一秒一分地前进着。

大野以为时间会带走他对樱井的爱，至少，会变淡才对。

然而事与愿违。

作为一个完全不懂得古典音乐的人，大野改不了因樱井而去关注各种古典乐团的习惯。甚至在每次看到樱井的消息时，内心那份欢喜与雀跃都在清楚地告诉他——

他还爱着樱井！

时间不断地向前，他的爱，竟也在不断地加深。

报章杂志上，出落得越发成熟迷人的樱井，仿佛隔着纸都能感受到他的魅力。

大野想，那应该是一种与信息素无关的吸引力。

一种属于樱井翔个人专有的吸引力。

这份吸引力对大野来说，非常致命。

【古典音乐界里的新贵，尽管身为Alpha，却一直保持单身，身边从未出现过任何伴侣，甚至公开宣称自己已经有喜欢的人。】

看到这样的报道，大野忍不住猜想，樱井现在的心里，是否仍有自己的一席之地呢？


	11. 第十一章

三年了！

樱井觉得如果他再找不到大野，他真的会疯的！

三年前巡演回来，樱井打开房的那一刻，发现大野所有东西都消失得一干二净时，害怕、悔狠、各种情绪夹杂在一起涌上樱井心头。

樱井知道那天自己说的话太冲太难听，连一直温柔待他的大野都会忍不住和他吵起来，他无法克制自己，只好转身关门离去。

那一晚，樱井没有回家，随便找了间酒店住了一晚，第二天简单收拾了一下，便跟着乐团去巡演了。

期间不是没联系过大野，只是那边总传来关机的提示，樱井以为大野只是在赌气，想着自己的巡演不能分心，于是也没有再联系，一心想着回来好好哄一下，应该就会没事了。

然而他怎么也没想到，当他巡演五天回来之后，大野会消失得那么彻底。收拾得干干净净的家，不留一丝存在过的痕迹。

樱井在那一刻，慌了！

将大野留下的戒指紧紧握在掌心，他冷静不下来，他不知所措。

打电话到大野的店里，发现他辞职了，然后去大野亲戚家找他，得到的却是对方的严辞拒绝。

【智没有说他要去哪里！】

【你让他那么伤心，你觉得我会不会告诉你？】

【我当初就提醒过他，我们Beta和你们Alpha交往，根本就不会有什么好结果！那个傻孩子偏偏不听，就这么栽在你手里，最后搞得满身是伤！】

【你走吧！我也不知道他去了哪！】

樱井低着头站在那里，不敢反驳，大野家的事，他是知道的。大野家剩下的亲戚不多，在巴黎这个和在日本的那个，都是大野最在乎的，他不能和他们撕破脸皮。

哀求无果的樱井回了家，却看到母亲来了。

“妈？”

樱井不是不知道家人的态度，但他一直以为只要他和大野好好的，就谁都奈何不了他俩。

“大野先生呢？怎么这里看着只有你一个人？”

樱井夫人泡了一杯咖啡，优雅地坐在沙发上。

那一刻，樱井不禁怀疑母亲是不是在他身边安了眼线，怎么大野一离开，母亲就突然登门拜访了？

“你怎么来了？”尽管现时心情极差，但樱井还是耐着性子给母亲一个好脸色。

“小翔，其实大野先生想通了，也并不是什么坏事。”樱井夫人浅浅地喝了一小口咖啡，“你想想如果你真的和他一直在一起，你怎么组织一个家庭？就算你们能结婚，但你们能生宝宝吗？小翔不会忘记了自己小时候的梦想吧？你一直都很喜欢小孩子，也一直希望自己能有一个家庭，有属于自己的宝宝。这些，你和大野先生在一起能实现吗？”

樱井看着母亲说了这么长长的一段话，突然惊觉母亲一定是和大野说了些什么可怕的话。

“妈，是你让他离开我的？”

樱井夫人看着樱井生气的脸，忍不住轻笑了一声。

“如果你们之间没有裂缝，我说的话会起作用吗？”樱井夫人的态度仍旧平静，仿佛樱井那些可怕的表情并未存在一样。“我劝说他的时候，是你大学毕业那年，而事隔这么多年，大野先生才决定离开你，我倒觉得该反省一下的人是小翔你！”

虽然樱井夫人是Omega，但刚才那番话却完胜樱井。

“我和你父亲并不是说非要拆散你们不可，只是将所有风险先和大野先生交代清楚，我们可不希望你们因一时冲动而带给对方更大的伤害。”

樱井本想说出口的反驳话语全部被母亲的话打散了。

他以为大野最近的反常是因为自己父母给他施了压，却没有想到母亲在这个时候上来自己家将关系撇清，让他更加觉得自己是赶走大野的罪魁祸首。

“大野先生到底是因为什么原因而离开的，我相信小翔比我更清楚。我倒觉得你应该趁这个时间好好想想，你和他之间，到底更适应走哪一条路。”

樱井坐在沙发上，连母亲什么时候离开都不知道。

他抬头看着厨房案台上只剩下一只的情侣杯，想起母亲说过的话，他开始慢慢有点理解大野为什么要和他分手了。

他想起自己和大野交往之初，正是自己转系到指挥系的时候。万事起头难，纵然他如此天资聪慧，也花费了大量的时间与精力。他还记得他和大野每次见面时，他都用了很多时间在看书学习上。

而大野对他的忙碌总是抱以宽容的态度，体恤他，心疼他。

他想起大野每次都做好新鲜美味的面包在家里等着他，那一声声的“翔君”，让他的心甜蜜地化开。

随着他的毕业、就职，大野职场上的升迁，两个人在面对这些人生变化时，完全是措手不及的。

从未想过坐下来和对方好好沟通。

只是一昧地以为亲吻相拥便能化解一切。

却没考虑过有些事，并不是亲密行为能解决的。

他为了自己的事业追逐打拼，以为大野永远都会在身后等着自己，现在才清楚，原来自己的想法极其自私。

大野生性自由自我，他也是一个有自己想法的人，他也有自己想要追逐的梦想。

樱井这才明白自己说的话有多么伤人心。

他凭什么认为大野必须无条件地迁就自己？

难道大野就没有自己的事业？

不是这样的！

大野在职场上，同样闪闪发光的。

他无数次被这样的大野迷倒，也同样担心会有其他人被这样的大野迷住。

随着二人的事业全面开花，他的不安也到达了顶点。

各种性征人群对大野的接近都让他紧张不已，他无法再理性地克制自己。

面对无法被标记的Beta，让樱井觉得大野一直从未真正且完全地属于自己。

身为Alpha，生理上他无法劝说自己去宽容对待这一切。却忽略了自己是大野第一个、也是唯一一个男人的事实。

当这所有的一切绞在一起的时候，他像积累能量的火山，在大野面前爆发。

智……一定是伤透了心，才决定离开的吧？

想通一切的樱井胡乱地抹了一把脸，满脸的泪水湿了掌心，他拿起那枚属于大野的情侣戒，收到衣袋里。

从那天起，樱井买了一条款式简单的项链，将大野的戒指穿起来，贴身戴着。

他从不放弃寻找大野的念头，却走遍欧洲都寻不到大野的一丝踪迹。

失去大野之后，樱井才发现自己对大野的一切都知道得那么表面，他只知道大野的工作地点，只知道大野在巴黎的亲戚的家，却连大野有什么交好的朋友都不甚了解。

当这两个地方都没有大野踪影时，樱井才明白世界真的很大，茫茫人海里要找一个人，的确非常难。

樱井寄情工作，他试图通过各种方式去让躲在这个地球上某个角落的大野知道，他的心里，一直只有他，一直都不曾改变。

在樱井二十八岁那年，他决定回日本发展。

既然在欧洲三年都找不到大野，那日本就是樱井最后的希望了。

日裔古典乐团的新贵指挥回流日本，的确又引起媒体一番追逐。

何况他还是个单身的Alpha呢。

樱井选择接受媒体的采访，甚至上电视节目，不外乎是希望大野能知道他的近况，知道他还在等他。

只是回到日本，对于怎么找回大野，樱井依然毫无头绪，他只能在原地等着，等大野原谅他。

就在失望一次又一次将他打击得遍体鳞伤的时候，他无意中发现了大野的踪迹。

就在相叶家里刷推特的时候，他看到了那家名叫【S.O.】的面包店，尽管照片很模糊，但他还是一眼就认出了大野。

“智君！我终于找到你了！这一次，我不会再让你离开我！”

坐在相叶家的沙发上，樱井将颈上的戒指紧紧握在掌心里，暗暗发誓。


	12. 第十二章

当大野打开店门，看着站在自己店前的樱井时，瞬间石化。

三年来通过各种渠道了解着的人，再怎么也不及站在自己面前任由自己的目光放肆打量，那样地让自己激动了。

大野不知道樱井是怎么找到这里来的，也不知道樱井为什么会找上门，他的脑子转不动，他只知道尽管时间不停向前，他对樱井的爱恋也在不停叠加，深厚地压着他，让他无法动弹。他也不知道自己是不是在等这一刻，他什么都不知道，什么都想不到，只听得到自己的心跳像打雷一般，一下一下地响彻耳际。

樱井的情况不比大野好。

三年来，他无时无刻不在思念着的恋人，就这么毫无防备地出现了，动作日常得像是从未离开过自己一样。

那一瞬，眼泪涌了上来。

纵然Alpha天性坚强，但仍无法强压此刻的种种复杂感情。

他想念大野，他想告诉大野他有多爱他，但他又怕，怕大野恨自己，怕大野的身边早已换上了其他人。

他站着，不敢往前一步。

两个人就这么面对面站着，看着对方的脸，看着对方眼眶里的泪越凝越多，最终滴下。

在大野伸手抹泪的时候，樱井一步上前，将人紧紧抱住。

“对不起！”他揉着大野的发，“智！”

一直僵直身体的大野，在听到樱井唤他名字的那一刻，颤抖了起来。

他紧紧地搂着樱井，放肆地大哭了起来。

“翔君……”大野的声音闷闷地，“对不起！”

樱井将那颗埋在自己胸前的脑袋拉了出来，用最柔的指腹抹着大野脸上的眼泪，“该说对不起的人是我，智没有错。”

不想去确认大野身边是不是已经有了其他人，樱井便捧着对方的脸，深深地吻了下去。

无论过了多久，记忆中属于爱的味道，始终不变。

仍是那柔软的唇，仍是那甜入心肺的触感，尽管两个人都忍不住在颤抖，尽管止不住的眼泪仍在不停下滑，然而当舌尖轻轻交缠的时候，爱意如同炸弹一样爆开，三年来的痛苦通通退去。

太好了！

依然被爱着的感觉太好了！

樱井将大野紧紧缠住，落在对方腰肢上的手仿似要将他揉进自己的身体里。

当那缠绵的吻结束时，两个人都像醉了一般，要依靠着对方才能站得稳，温润的唇上水光盈盈，无形中透着一丝情色的意味。

“智，今天不要开店，我有好多话想和你说。”

樱井的声音仍旧温柔，大野的手被他握着，整个人都像是被樱井溺爱得要化开一般。

“嗯。”

大野让樱井进来，然后挂上“休息”的牌子，关了店门。

进了店，樱井才突然想起了大野这店的店名叫“S.O”，这是个什么意思？樱井希望是和自己在来的路上猜的一样。

他没有开口，跟着大野上了二楼。

大野开了门，招呼樱井坐下，正想去倒杯水，却已被樱井拉着坐下了。

“我……我去给你……倒茶。”

大野挣扎了几下，根本就挣脱不了，反而被樱井借机越靠越近。刚才丢脸的大哭，以及没有拒绝的亲吻，让他觉得尴尬至极。

“我不渴。”樱井扳过大野，“我只想看着你，将我三年前就该说的话好好说完。”

大野被樱井的话骇住，也被他严肃认真的表情镇住，挣扎的动作也停了下来。

三年前，大野在冷静下来之后，发现他也是有不对的。

他是如此冲动地单方面结束了这段关系，丝毫不给樱井一点余地。

他这种行为很幼稚，浪费了他们苦心经营多年的感情。

他一直害怕樱井会因此恨他，他从未想过樱井会这样找上门，也未想过樱井会道歉，更未想过在重逢的一刻，他们就这样不管不顾地接吻了。

“智，”樱井顿了顿，又咽了咽口水，“三年前，对不起！我不该说那样的话。三年后，我要说的是——我爱你！我不会再像以前那样做些伤害你的事了，不会再去猜忌，会百分百相信你。所以，智愿意原谅我吗？你愿意回到我身边吗？”

最后一句，樱井说得小心翼翼，大野从未见过他这幅模样，想起在这三年里都受到伤害的对方和自己，心，早就软化。

不对，是看到樱井出现在门外的那一刻，大野就知道他这辈子，再也无法离开这个男人了。

“其实，我也有不对，我不该这样一声不吭就消失，对不起！”

樱井的眼睛亮了起来，嘴角也扬了起来。

“我们以后都不要再做傻事，要一心一意地相信对方，无论发生什么，都要好好沟通，好吗？”

“嗯！”

大野点点头。

他想，时间真的是一剂良药，让他和樱井都成长了起来。这三年，让他们成为更适合对方的一个人。

“那这个，”樱井从颈上解下大野三年前脱下的情侣戒，单膝跪下，“戴上之后，这辈子都不能脱下来的了。”

大野被樱井的举动惹得脸都发烫，“你这个姿势是要干嘛？”

“求婚！”樱井说得理直气壮，“我们去登记。”

大野想起三年前脱下戒指时的心痛与眼泪，三年了，这戒指被樱井贴身收藏着，他们的感情也一直被彼此温暖着，所以才会随着时间的推移加深，而不是降温。

大野拿起戒指套上，微微地点了点头。

樱井开心得几乎要哭出来，将大野紧紧地拥在了怀里。大野也由着他，并将自己埋在了樱井的胸膛里。

“翔君。”

“唔？”

“你的香味好重。”大野是Beta，但不代表他闻不到樱井的味道，“你是不是……”

樱井松开大野，才惊觉自己的信息素四散，眼前的恋人担忧的神情也能让他觉得有些什么在蠢蠢欲动。

“如果我说是，你愿意吗？”

樱井不知道为什么热潮期提前了，大概是因为重遇大野，整个人都失了控，辣木花味毫不顾忌地散发出来，不一会就将大野的小屋子充满了。

大野轻轻地吻了吻樱井，将戴着戒指的手在樱井面前扬了扬，“你说呢？”

樱井也不回答他，直接将大野抱起放到那张单人床上。

“有那东西吗？”

樱井几乎是咬牙切齿地说话，大野知道那是他在对抗本能，他也知道那东西指的是什么。

“在床头柜的抽屉里。”

樱井愣了愣，他原以为单身的大野，并不会用到那个东西才对。既然大野会在家里备着那东西，是不是意味着大野……

樱井决定不去理会那些无谓的猜想，他已经快要压不下那些汹涌澎湃的情潮了。如果不尽快帮大野的身体扩张，他会伤害到他的。

但当樱井看到那管只剩半支的润滑剂时，他不能不说，自己真的生气了。

虽然大野答应了自己的求婚，可这半支润滑剂，让他如何不遐想连篇？

大野捕捉到樱井表情的变化，也知道是因那润滑剂而起。他不像樱井，身为Beta，不受热潮期和信息素影响，尽管一屋子都是樱井的信息素，辣木花的香味浓得让他头脑发昏，但那跟Omega被诱发催情，是完全不同感觉的。

每次和樱井做爱，大野都觉得自己置身在花海之中，再加上每次都被樱井顶弄得理智尽失，大野只能说这种味道其实是让他感觉到浪漫的。

然而他不想在此刻去解释什么，他知道樱井每次热潮期一来，最初的几次都是毫无理智可言的，强大的情欲迫使樱井不停求欢，所以樱井都会在理智尚存的时候，温柔地为他做好扩张，免得他受伤疼痛。

“翔君……”大野一边吻着樱井，一边伸手抚上樱井早已膨胀的下体，“你不难受吗？”

“你在勾引我，大野智！”

樱井扯下大野的裤子，看着那三年未见的秘密之地，想起可以再次在大野的身体里驰骋，他觉得更加兴奋。

他低头将大野半勃的性器含住，毫无例外地听到大野羞愧的低叹声。他故意去舔，故意去吸，享受大野性器在他口中变大的感觉，那会让他变得更兴奋。樱井趁大野不注意的时候，将沾满润滑剂的手指推进紧致无比的小穴。

“啊……翔君……”大野已经很久没有经历过如此猛烈的刺激，根本无法抵抗，双脚忍不住乱动了起来，反而让小穴更容易被樱井揉松，“别这样，会……射……翔君……”

对于大野前列腺的点，樱井熟记在心，在分别的三年里他想念了无数次。每一次想起，都会勾起自己的情欲，有时甚至会引发热潮期，单身的三年里，他都是靠抑制剂度过。

他只要大野，别人，他碰都不愿碰一下。

现在，心心念念的人就在自己面前，和以前一样，轻易被自己撩拔得欲望高涨无法自控，他特别喜欢大野被情欲折磨的无辜样子，让他又想欺负他，又想好好疼爱他。

“翔君……放开……嗯……”

大野觉得头皮发麻，樱井的口技完全是为他练就的，灵活的舌尖绕着柱身打转，温热湿润的口腔不时用力地挤压，以及那突然而来的深喉，都他觉得自己像是掉进了情欲的深海，他死死地捉住身下的床单，却怎么都敌不进樱井对他的前后夹击。

“翔君……嗯……啊……”

在大野射出的时候，樱井依然没有松口，将白浊全部咽下，还顺便加多一根手指插进小穴里，大野瘫软在床上喘着气，已经无力抵挡樱井一切动作了。

“智的东西还是一样的美味。”

樱井凑上前吻住大野，舌尖交缠间像气味分享开来，大野红着脸品着自己的味道，觉得今天的樱井好像比以前更色了。绞着床单的手被樱井扣住压在头顶，衬衫的扣子早已阵亡在樱井的手下，胸膛大开，胸前的红点因刺激而挺立肿胀。

“可以了吗？”樱井舔着大野的耳垂，“已经做好欢迎的准备了吗？智。”

樱井的气息热得像火，大野受不了，想逃离却像被禁固。

樱井的硕大顶在柔软的穴口，大野知道尽管自己是Beta，然而经过这么多年，他早已习惯了这样的性爱，只要樱井渴求他，他必然也会燃起欲望。

“翔君，进来，”大野顿了顿，还是说出了压在心底的话，“我很想你！”

大野的这句话让早已处在热潮期的樱井更是红了眼，一挺腰就插了进去。

“呜……太大了……”

大野扭着身体去承受，久不经人事的身体像处子般紧致，樱井巨大的器官在甬道里跳动着，紧紧贴合的感觉让人激动。

樱井将大野拥着，下身开始放肆地进出。

“啊！”大野的双手攀在樱井的肩上，腰肢随着那些律动摇摆着，“太快了！”

樱井觉得自己已经快要失去自制力了，一方面是热潮期的原因，另一方面是那半管润滑剂。

身下人娇媚的呻吟声在摧毁着他的理智，这样撩拨勾人的大野，是不是也曾被其他人欣赏过？

“智明明很喜欢这样的！”

樱井架起大野的腿搭在肩上，一手握住大野已经再次变硬的性器，反复用力地套弄。

“啊……翔君……受不了……轻一点……”

大野看着樱井伏下来亲吻自己的身体，本来就敏感的身体被樱井这种点火行为逗弄得不知所措，明明已经那么了解对方，却还是会沉沦在对方带来的快感里。

樱井狠狠地碾压大野敏感的前列腺，大野觉得自己的意识又再一次飘离，心里装着的那人就在自己眼前，红着眼，操弄着自己，带自己沉沦在欲望的海洋里。

“爽不爽？”居高临下的樱井看着大野微张的嘴，那粉色的舌头若隐若现，他觉得那样的风景迷人极了，于是低头将那小巧的嘴吻住。

呼吸被控制的大野说不出话来，心中的爱恋被樱井勾了出为，他也不再压抑自己，主动探入樱井的口中，挑逗似地吻着心上人。

“爽……”故意收缩后穴，让肠道紧紧绞着樱井的性器，大野听着樱井喉咙发出舒服的叹喟，“可以再用力一点……啊……”

樱井没有辜负大野的主动，用力一顶，大野的精液再次射在两人的小腹间。不待大野缓过气来，他又再继续律动，直至释放在了大野身体里。

樱井紧紧地抱着大野，享受着在他身体里爆发的快感，大野的手摸着他背的蝴蝶骨，缠在他身上的腿不舍得放下来。

樱井抽出疲软的性器，将润滑剂和精液也带了出来，滴在床单上，显得淫靡又挑逗。樱井看着那被自己疼爱得红肿的小穴，几乎是立刻又硬了起来。

“智，”樱井不想去清理，拉起大野到怀里再次吻住，直至大野喘不过气来推他，才愿意松开，“为什么润滑剂只剩一半？”

大野迷离地看着他，似是被他的问题一惊，红着脸别到另一边去。

“回答我。”

樱井扳过他的脸，微愠的眼神让大野有点害怕。

他不知道该怎么回答这个丢人的问题。

樱井被大野的沉默彻底激怒了，热潮期的Alpha总是缺少理智。他将大野翻过身去推倒，早已硬挺的下身再次轻易地进入了刚刚才被做过的小穴里。

大野的身体早已因高潮而柔软无力，润滑的小穴也轻易地再次将樱井的巨大纳入，敏感点被准确无误地击中，又掀起一波快感。

樱井按住他的胯部，发了狠一般地将自己送进大野的体内，明知最深处没有Omega那样的生殖腔，也不会成结，更不会怀孕，但还是不想停，想让这个让自己爱到发疯的人再度属于自己。

“智，回答我。”

将瘫软趴在床上的大野揽入怀里，交合的地方贴得更紧，纤瘦的大野无力地倚在樱井的胸前，身后的动作不见停顿，反而是那种强有力的律动，让他有一种舒服得要死去的感觉。

他不想在最舒服的时候说那些让他羞愧的话，所以他用吻来逃避。樱井一边享受着大野柔滑的小舌，一边将大野挺立的性器握在手里把玩，时重时轻的力度，让大野几度逼近临近界点而又不得释放。

“翔君……”

大野主动蹭着樱井，妄图他放过自己。

“回答我！智是不是曾经有过别人？”

樱井放开大野急需释放的性器，转而来到大野的胸前。大野不知道为什么樱井还能分神来对他的乳头又揉又捏，还不时用指甲刮弄，他只知道自己快要疯了。

“翔君……翔君……”生理性泪水已经止不住，大野紧紧捉住樱井的手臂来承受着那些动作，“没……没有别人啊……”

明明要射出来了，铃口却在关键时刻被樱井用指腹堵住。

“松开，翔君，松开……好难受……”

大野好听的声音染上了哭腔，听得樱井更加神魂颠倒。

“真的没有别人？”

樱井既不让大野释放，又故意顶在大野最敏感的点上，让大野神智尽失。

“没有。”大野按下樱井的头细细亲吻，“做完这次我告诉翔君，”大野的舌尖扫过樱井的唇，“我只有翔君一个人。”

大野的情话给了樱井一颗定心丸，手一松，用力一撸，又是一手白浊。

在大野还沉醉在高潮的余韵里，樱井扣住他的腰狠狠地挺进，射进去的精液填满了他的身体。

“翔君……”大野仰头和樱井交换了极温柔的一个吻，无力地睡了过去。

满足地做了两次的樱井终于将那股强大又磨折的情潮压了下去。更换好床单，清理好身体，樱井抱着大野在那张狭窄的单人床上，沉沉睡去。

樱井再次醒来时，体内蠢蠢欲动的情潮似乎又有复苏的苗头，但由于之前两次得到很好的满足，所以他现在的需求没有那么强烈了。

“你醒了？”

怀里的大野抬起头望着他，喊得沙哑掉的声音有着无限的性感，他想这就是他所追求的幸福，是任何事情都比不过的幸福。

“嗯。”

樱井吻着大野，浅浅的，又细密的，没有漏过任何一处。

“翔君，”大野任由樱井的吻越来越往下，他揉着樱井黑亮垂顺的发，“那半管润滑剂是我用掉的。”

樱井停了下来，撑起身体，从上方凝视着大野，“你？”

“我一个人，”大野红着脸，垂着脸，就是不敢看樱井，“想着翔君的时候用的。”

樱井怎么也没想到大野会说出这样的话。

分开的这三年，樱井随时备着抑制剂，以便应对自己的热潮期，却没想过大野也会有情欲涌动的时候。

“想着我，自己解决欲望吗？”

樱井啃咬着大野的唇，直至那唇被蹂躏得发红。

“嗯。”大野抚上樱井的背。

“舒服吗？”

“跟你的不能比。”樱井早已恢复精神的下体张牙舞爪地磨碾着大野大腿细嫩的皮肤，“越做越想你。”

樱井笑了，尽管觉得大野不会背叛自己，但胡思乱想却避免不了。

傻瓜！

大野智是这个世界上最爱你的人哪！ “智是怎样做的？一个人的时候。”樱井将所剩无几的润滑剂塞到大野的手里，“我想看。”

大野有种傻眼的感觉。

他怎么也想不到坦白之后会被樱井这样戏弄。

“来嘛。”

樱井捉着大野的手，然后将那些润滑剂倒在他的手里。

“我会帮智的。”

大野觉得一定是自己被樱井英俊好看的脸迷惑了，不然他怎么会答应在喜欢的人面前自慰？

靠着床背，大野的双腿在樱井面前打开到最大的尺度，在樱井戏谑的眼神之下，白皙的肌肤泛上了红潮，性器更是因这目光而翘了起来。

他尴尬地一手握住自己开始肿胀的性器，另一只手在穴口打圈。

樱井看着大野的小穴将手指慢慢吃了进去，大野的神情逐渐染上情潮，半闭的眼睛更为勾人。

大野撸动着自己的东西，嘴里压抑的声音更像是幼猫的低吼，可爱又色情。

“翔君……”大野抬眼望向看戏的樱井，眼角含泪，声音更如撒娇一般，“这样很难受……”

“嗯？”樱井凑上前吻住他，勾着他的舌，咬着他的唇，“然后？”

“然后……”大野喘着气，“想哭……”

大野的眼泪砸了下来，樱井瞬间就心疼了起来，将人揽入怀里，并用手帮他舒解着欲望。

“每次这样做的时候，都会发现自己好喜欢翔君，会生气自己为什么那么冲动，好想和翔君在一起，每次想起翔君都会想要……”

赤身相对两人，大野的每一颗眼泪都落在樱井的胸膛上，烫得樱井几乎说不出话来。

“是我不好，是我把智气走的。”樱井怜爱地吻去大野的眼泪，“以后我们都不能再这样了，好吗？”

“嗯！”大野重重地点头，并在樱井的怀里扭来扭去，“翔君……”

大野将双腿分开，让两人巨大又滚烫的欲望贴在一起，他摆动腰肢蹭动着，樱井的欲望燃烧得更加猛烈。

“智是不是太久没试过哭着求饶？”

樱井揉着大野的臀部，修长的中指顺着润滑剂在甬道抽插着。大野的手搭在樱井的肩上，以支撑早已软下来的身体。

“嗯……再深一点……”

大野主动地舔着樱井的腺体，惹得樱井加快了手上的动作，两个人的呻吟声都交缠在一起。

樱井抽出手指，大野慢慢地坐了下来。这种姿势面对面，所有的表情都逃不过对方，每次这样都让大野非常害羞。

“智把我的东西都吃进去了。”

樱井一顶弄就听到大野失措地叫喊，他就喜欢看到大野因他毫无办法的可爱表情。

大野忍不住低头看着那粗硬的东西在身体里进出，冲击的画面让他全身发抖，被开发多年的身体早已和敏感淫荡的Omega没太大分别了。

“好深……太快……”在樱井含住他的红点时，大野只得张大嘴呼吸，“啊……啊……要坏掉了……”

每次陪樱井度过热潮期，大野都会有好几天下不了床。每次都会觉得自己被操坏，做到最后一天的时候，他什么都射不出了。

无所保留地将自己的全部呈现在对方面前，予取予求，在绕了这么一圈之后，他们更清楚知道彼此对自己的重要性，任何的渴求都不需要再去掩饰。

大野早已被操到失神，快感堆积成了海洋，樱井拥着他，在欲海里浮浮沉沉。

大野觉得自己真正清醒的时候，距离和樱井的重逢已经过了一天多了。这一天多的时间里他和樱井除了做爱、睡觉和吃饭，什么都没有再理会过了。

他看着将自己紧紧抱在怀里的樱井，心满意足地再度睡去。

尽管兜兜转转了三年，他庆幸他们终究还是没有错过彼此。


	13. 第十三章

半梦半醒之间，樱井拿起手机看了看，来自相叶的未读邮件一封，他划开一看，是发来请假的，他看到落款是二宫的名字时，忍不住笑了起来，起伏的胸膛，弄醒了被拥在怀里的大野。

“嗯？”

大野累得散架，半梦半醒之间的朦胧双眼看起来迷糊可爱，樱井吻了吻那小巧的嘴。

“早。”

“早。”大野揽紧樱井，“已经有三年没听到你对我说‘早’了。”

樱井突然觉得鼻子发酸。

他们差点就失去了对方。但如果当时他们没有那样激烈地争吵，他们不会从中看到问题所在，如果当时他们没有分开，他们便不知道该如何冷静。

不冷静，如何看得到对方的爱？

不冷静，如何懂得更好地相处？

“智，以后每一天，我都会对你说早安，无论我在不在你的身边。”

大野觉得眼眶发烫。

只有樱井能随时随地牵动他的情绪。

他们的重逢，消磨了两天的时间，其中做爱占了大多数。大野好久没有试过如此放肆，搞得腰酸背痛。完全清醒过来之后，两个人都饿极了。不是说这两天都没吃东西，只是断断续续，迷迷糊糊之间，吃了什么都品不出味，只是为了填肚子。

两个人起床后好好地将自己整理一番。樱井从冰箱里拿些水果做果汁，大野则是到一楼做起面包来。

揉着面粉，大野想起之前一边揉一边哭的糗事。

那时的自己想樱井想到发疯，却怎么都不敢去找他。

真是傻！

“笑什么？”

樱井的手从背后伸过来，覆上大野揉面粉的手，四只手被粉染白，不停地揉着那团面，樱井将下巴搁在大野的肩上，一呼一吸间，气息全落在大野的耳畔，故意压低的声音更显撩人。

大野也没想到他会这样来捣乱，一时的慌张让樱井主导了自己。

“别这样。”大野看着手里的面团揉成奇奇怪怪的形态，忍不住失笑。

樱井也不再闹他，松了手，拿出鲜榨的果汁递到大野的嘴边，“喝点。”

“嗯，甜。”

“好怀念智做的面包。”樱井坐在一旁，看着大野将面包放进烤箱，“智，我搬来和你住，好不好？”

大野闻言，愣了愣，“这里，离你工作的地方不近哪。”

大野走到樱井身边坐下，“这样会很辛苦的。”

“那你搬来和我住吧。”樱井将头靠到大野肩上，“在东京再开一家，这一家雇人来看着也行啊，人气这么旺，只开在大阪对东京的吃货可是很不公平的。”

“东京的吃货是什么鬼啦！”大野被樱井的用词逗笑，忍不住将手指上的面粉抹到樱井的鼻尖上。

“东京的吃货就是我啊！”樱井贴向大野的耳垂，“我想每天都吃到智的面包，也想每天都吃到智哪。”

灼热的气息让大野痒得躲开，“别闹了。再说吧。”

重归于好的两个人终于又回归到日常且平淡的生活中。大野被樱井说服了要在东京再开一家“S.O.”面包店，于是两个人闲时也到处物色地点。樱井也再一次带大野到自己实家进行拜访，郑重地向父母亲表达了自己想和大野共度一生的意愿。

这一次，成熟的两个人得到了父母的祝福。

大野也带樱井来到自己叔叔家，向他们介绍了这个和自己经历了不少风雨的最爱。

在东京“S.O.”面包分店开张那一天，樱井特意请了一天假来帮忙。看着自己的恋人忙进忙出，看着那些顾客流露出赞赏的表情，樱井觉得心里很暖。

他所爱的人，本来就是如此光芒四射。

再次同居的两人也没有再像以前那样，随便为了一点小事就生闷气，他们学会了为不同性征的对方包容一切。

他们在一栋高级公寓买了房，二十三层的高空，可以看到东京绝美的风景。结婚也被他们排上了日程，他们一步一步走着和很多人都相似的路，也感受着和很多人相似的幸福。

在这场爱情的追逐战里，樱井和大野渐渐明白，Alpha和Beta的爱情，不似旁人那般疯狂激烈，能维系下去，靠的是对爱的坚贞。

他们曾经失去过最宝贵的感情和最重要的人，幸好的是，他们最终追回了对方。

 

END


End file.
